kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Point Star
|type = Collectible |properties = Gives extra life after obtaining a certain amount }} A Point Star is a collectible introduced in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Whenever Kirby has collected enough, he gets a 1UP. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Point Stars, referred to as Small Stars, appear scattered across almost all of the stages in the game. They appear as stars of no distinct color (due to the game being on the Game Boy) with eyes. Collecting seven of them grants Kirby a 1UP. Small stars also appear in Bonus Chance when reentering boss stages; by collecting all 14 of the small stars without taking damage from the boss' attacks, 1% is added to the game's completion. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Point Stars appear yellow in this game, and are called Star Pieces. Star Pieces appear much more often, but require thirty in order to obtain a 1UP. In the Goal Game, there is also a Medium Star Piece and a Large Star Piece, equivalent to three and five Small Star Pieces respectively. Small Star.png|Small Star Piece Medium Star.png|Medium Star Piece Large Star.png|Large Star Piece Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Point Stars serve the same purpose as in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, but with some slight tweaks. Small Stars are now called Yellow Stars, Medium Stars are now Green Stars, and Large Stars are now Red Stars; the latter two have the same point values and can only be obtained in Goal Game. There is also a new Blue Star, which is worth ten Yellow Stars; they replace Crystal Shards that have been collected, excluding the ones obtained from Waddle Doo, Adeleine, King Dedede, and bosses. Screenshot (135).png|Yellow Star Screenshot (200).png|Green Star Screenshot (201).png|Red Star Screenshot (196).png|Blue Star ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Point Stars are referred to as Star Pieces. Collecting fifty Yellow Star Pieces grants Kirby a 1UP. Collecting all seven Red Star Pieces in a course without losing a life will also grant a 1UP. Collecting all of the Blue Star Pieces will also grant a 1UP. Kirby: Canvas Curse In ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, there is only one type of Point Star, in which 100 grant a 1UP. They appear as just yellow stars, no longer having eyes. Kirby can earn more Point Stars in the goal game based on how far the player launches him. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot, and Kirby Star Allies Point Stars serve the same function as in Kirby: Canvas Curse, and colored Point Stars return: Green Point Stars are worth five, Red Point Stars are worth ten, and Blue Point Stars are worth thirty. Up to thirty Point Stars can also be obtained from the Goal Game. In each game's Extra Mode, Point Stars receive an altered appearance; in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, they have star-shaped holes in them; in Dededetour, they appear as King Dedede's emblem (two finger peace sign); in Meta Knightmare Returns, they appear as Meta Knight's emblem (M with a sword through it); in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, they appear as hearts. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Point Stars are only yellow again, excluding the Glowing Star. However, there are also 10-Stars, 50-Stars, and 100-Stars, each giving 10, 50, and 100 Point Stars respectively; 50-Stars, however, are only obtainable in Goal Game, replacing the Secret Diary page if the player has it already. Glowing Stars cause many Point Stars to appear for a period of time, in which collecting them all awards the player with a prize. Point Stars, in addition to granting 1UPs as their usual function, are used for giving Kirby the ability to use a Star Dash, as well as giving Medals at the end of each normal stage, similarly to Beads in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn. KatRC Star 10.jpg|10-Star KatRC Star 50.jpg|50-Star KatRC Star 100.jpg|100-Star KatRC Star Blue.jpg|Glowing Star Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby and the Rainbow Curse’s multiplayer, the Waddle Dees can comically poke at Kirby with their spears to make stars fly out of him. Artwork K25th Twitter (119).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) Category:Items Category:Collectible items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies